Kimial Diehl
Kimial Diehl is a Witch that secretly fled from the Witches' Realm to Death Weapon Meister Academy under the alias "Kim Diehl" due to her nature as a Tanuki Witch and rejection she faced from Witch Society. Since then, she made her way through the NOT Class and later into EAT Class, becoming one of the top One-Star Meisters, partnered up with Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré, and part of Team Kilik. After the downfall of Arachnophobia, she was later promoted to a Two-Star Meister as well as a member of Spartoi. She is one of the major supporting characters in both Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! ''anime. She is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero. '''Appearance' Kim is the object of Ox Ford's affections, but she had constantly turned him down, chiefly because he was not rich, seemed creepy, and had an eccentric hairstyle. While she is still troubled by some of Ox's eccentricities, even before she was identified as a witch, Kim did appreciate Ox's devotion to her, and she felt shame how he would respond upon learning she was a witch. Because of her past experiences being hated by her fellow witches for her regenerative powers, and her fear of rejection by her DWMA classmates should she be identified as a witch, Kim has come to depend on money, as she thinks it does not discriminate between its handlers. Consequently, when she is performing some sort of service for free, such as protecting and healing students such as Tsugumi Harudori or Black☆Star, or warming her classmates with Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré's lantern form, Kim tends to remark that she should be getting paid. This fear of rejection also makes Kim self-conscious, due to feeling excluded from other witches and fears that the DWMA would learn of her witch identity. Even after Kim's identity as a witch was revealed, she still felt doubts about being accepted. For example, although Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré was the first person in Death City to learn that she was a witch and reacted with compassion, Kim was immediately afraid Jacqueline still would reveal her identity, requiring time—and an ice cream date—to initially trust the weapon. Even upon exploring a partnership a meister to the weapon Jacqueline, Kim attempted to break off the partnership, much to Jacqueline's consternation. Yet Kim was ambivalent towards Jacqueline, her self-doubt but also her desire to be closer to Jacqueline causing Kim to alternate between being close and distant to the weapon. As well, after Medusa informed Death that Kim was a witch, Kim's fears for her life and self-doubt led her to distrust the Academy, regardless how much she loved her friends and teachers and her own desire to return. Even after her return to the DWMA, Kim expressed concern that, like Crona being hunted, she could be, too, for her supposed transgressions. Due to this self-doubt, Kim can be persuaded by peer pressure, such as when her desperation to escape the DWMA led her to join Arachnophobia. Kim's self-doubt also leads her to be an antagonistic initially to many people, although with time she learns more about these persons and can trust them. Such self-doubt not only slowed progress on her partnership with Jacqueline but may have influenced her behavior to bully classmates, to respond negatively to Ox Ford, and to be hostile to new DWMA students such as Tsugumi Harudori. Hence, both Kim's fear of rejection and her antagonism can lead her to manipulate and take advantage of other people, treating others as a means to an end. For example, she will order Hero around to buy her food,.11 As such, Kim tends to strategize how she can acquire money from others through trickery or bullying: she forged a signature on paperwork she submitted to the DWMA to give Mai Thi Hoàng the stage name "Eternal Feather," then charged Mai a service fee for this work; she demanded payment from Tsugumi Harudori after saving her from injury by the girls' dormitory resident assistant Misery; and she left baseball equipment at least twice in the girls' dormitory backyard so that, should anyone even touch it, she could demand payment for equipment rental. Hence early in their partnership Jacqueline thought of Kim as "shamelessly manipulative."12 Kim's manipulation of other students earned her the initially unintentionally accurate nickname, "the Witch of the Girls' Dorm." Therefore, Kim can be easily influenced by her desire for immediate satisfaction, most notably her greed for money. This desire for money owes to Kim's difficulty trusting other people, in part due to her fear of rejection from witches due to her healing magic and from the DWMA due to her identity as a witch. However, Kim also seems to allow her desire for money get the better of her, such as opportunities to strengthen friendships to make her lonely life more tolerable. Kim's impatience for immediate satisfaction extends to other aspects of her life; as such, she has a temper for justifiable reasons, such as Death the Kid intruding on her in the shower, and perhaps for less reasonable excuses. When her sleep is interrupted by noise in a neighboring dorm room, Kim prefers to go into the room and eliminate the noise herself, even if that means knocking out the resident assistant herself. Personality Initially, Kim had long, pink vibrant hair with deep sky blue eyes as well as dog-like ears as she wore a typical, sailor fuku schoolgirl uniform in which is colored lightblue long the collar with a white line, a white main body, and a pink ribbon. It's assumed along with the uniform, she wore some sort of pleated skirt. She later changed her outfit, cutting her hair to a far shorter length and was then outfitted a sports jacket, mini-skirt, sneakers, and thigh-length socks. Under her sports jacket, she wears a white T-shirt with a tanuki insignia on the left. Abilities Transformation - as a Tanuki Witch, her theme is that of a tanuki (raccoon dog) and as such, is capable of transforming into said animal. Calculation Spells - Kim is capable of performing certain Calculation Spells. This allows her to place "coordinates" to assist in various magical feats such as transporting Spartoi into the Book of Eibon via it's maniscript. * Magic Calculation - this spell allows Kim to place "coordinates" and allow for a vareity of effects. With assistance from Eruka Frog, Tabatha Butterfly, and Taruho Firefly, she was able to help transport Spartoi into theBook of Eibon and place the coordinates to aim the Forwarding Protection spell at the Clowns. Sexy Magic - Kim is also skilled in the usage of Sexy Magic. This allows her to increase the apparent sex appeal of an individual to heighten levels, causing those around them to consider them more attractive. Regeneration Magic - as a Tanuki Witch, Kim herself admitted that this type of Magic is her forte. This type of Magic allows her to heal herself or other individuals of mortally serious injuries within the span of seconds. In addition to this, this Magic doesn't heal only physical ailments but also reverts certain things back to their original state, such as repairing the a tear of her shirt or the tearing of one's head (though they cannot shampoo their head for another two or three days). L'amp Meister' - as a user of the Demon Lamp, Kim is an able Lamp Meister who's skill has landed her among one of the top students in the DWMA, with Stein remarking her as "cream of the crop" among other One-Star Meisters . She is capable of fending off the elite units within Arachnophobia. An unusual skill that she had also acquired is the ability to use the Change "Pixie" transfomation technique to allow her to ride atop on the Demon Lamp like that of a broomstick, fitting for the fact that she herself is actually a Witch. Hand-to-Hand Combatant '- trained at the DWMA, Kim possess excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. She was able to easily take down the likes of Misery with a single kick to her head. Receiving further training by Mira Naigus, she also was able to at least hold her own against the likes of Patty Thompson, who's surprisingly skilled in hand-to-hand combat enabled her to beat the likes of Ox Ford before hand. However, once defeated, Kim even admitted herself that Patty is "way out of my league". '''Con Artist '- Kim has been known to be a rather skilled con artist in her attempts to extort money out of other individuals. She was also able to successfully forge the signature of Mai Thi Hoang into changing her alias to "Eternal Feather" to the DWMA. This skill also enabled her to be skilled at misdirection, able to conceal her past with forged documents and misinformation concerning her to the DWMA students, though it did not deter enough for higher-ups in the DWMA to already have suspected her of being a Witch. Partnered with Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre. '''Demon Lamp - when partnered with Jacqueline, Kim is capable of using the Demon Lamp transformation. With it, she is skill enough to use the weapon to create blasts of fire in quick can incinerate her targets by pulling back it's chain and aiming the weapon at her opponents. She can also use the Demon Lamp in a chain weapon-like manner. * Change "Pixie" - transformation in which Kim attatches a collapsible bar and Jacqueline extends it into the length more reminiscnet of a broomstick. This allows Kim the capability of taking flight similar to a Witch with their Magic Flying Broomstick. * Volantern '''- a technique in which after swinging the Demon Lamp at a target and it makes contact, a powerful, close-range explosion is created as a result. '''Trivia * Kim's animal theme as a witch is the tanuki, a rare species of canid indigenous to Japan and which resembles a raccoon. Kim's animal theme suits her personality: the tanuki is portrayed in Japanese folklore to be associated with wealth, gold and money. Likewise, Kim is also very attached to money. Also, tanuki in mythology are said to have healing powers and transformation abilities, both of which are associated with Kim. Like tanukis, Kim also enjoys dining on omelets. * The information sheet from Kim's fan club in the Soul Eater NOT! anime provides the following information about Kim: her body measurements are B81, W51, H79; her height is 154 cm; her weight is 43 kg; she is right-handed; her skin is papayawhip; and her trademark phrase is "pay money." As well, the information sheet suggests her blood type is B, as based on her personality. * Despite having forged her background to get into the DWMA, Sid Barrett and the DWMA Intelligence Agency had already suspected of her being a young Witch slipping into the student background. It is implied, however, that they awaited to see her intentions. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Meister Category:Witch Category:Undead Universe Category:Unknown Status